


Whole world is watching

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Remorse, Sad, inner conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: After the destruction of the Ring, Frodo struggles not to let himself die.
Kudos: 1





	Whole world is watching

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Within Temptation's song.

You have to get up. This is not the time to die here.  
But right now you just want to rest, and let it all slip away like a nightmare.  
You no longer have a role to stay alive for. Now it's all over, and maybe the shadow will really recede. But you have failed, and maybe you don't deserve to survive after what you did.  
You should never have been the one leaving.  
You were never suited for all of this. You shouldn't have sacrificed your quiet life just to risk condemning you all. You should have kept repeating your sweet, reassuring daily life every day, waiting for it to be over, or for someone else to save you, someone who wouldn't break. Even if the Dark had devoured everything, it wouldn't have been your fault.  
But you wouldn't have been able to stand by and watch for much longer. You can't completely regret it, even now.  
The only important thing is that the danger is now over.  
Too many have given everything for you to make it this far. Even if this is your end, at least no one will have to suffer the same way again.  
You would like to share their luck, but you are too tired to move, and maybe if it all ends here no one will ever know that you yielded, and how close you came to shattering all hope.  
But you can't give up now. As easy as it is to indulge in the thought that your time is up, part of you still wishes to have a chance. Perhaps, if you kept living, you would have a chance to heal and make up for your mistakes.  
You have to get up. You must return.


End file.
